1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-way rotary multi-function polisher that can greatly reduce the reaction force and can easily be operated, while the user proceeds with the polishing and grinding.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Polisher is commonly used in the polishing and grinding for woods, stone materials, or metal materials. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional hand-held polisher comprises a rotating shaft 1 which is driven to rotate by a power resource. At the end of said rotating shaft 1 is provided with a coupling member 2 as well as a fixing member 3 for disposing a polishing disc 4. The polishing disc 4 is driven to rotate to proceed with the polishing and grinding by the rotating shaft 1. However, while in the polishing and grinding, the workpiece is fixed and the polishing disc 4 rotates in a single direction, the reaction force opposite to the polisher will occur; hence, the user has to hold and operate the polisher hard. In addition, the polishing disc 4 rotates in the single direction, so the patterns for the polishing and grinding will also appear on the workpiece in the single direction.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.